A Ram Loves A Dragon
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Aradia is separated from her friends soon after a zombie apocalypse happens on Earth. Soon a half dead, blind, teal blood stumbles upon her. There is mostly angst, not many zombies.


The maroon blood walked along the road cautiously, always searching for signs of danger. Danger that could be in the form of humans, Trolls, or the walking undead.

Aradia, the maroon blooded Troll, felt terribly lonely. She missed her friends, her enemies, her moirail and her flush crush. She missed Tavros, he had been the best moirail she could have asked for, and she missed Terezi, her flush crush that hadn't even known Aradia liked her.

A noise interrupted Aradia's musing. Aradia got out her whip, which she always kept attached to her hip, and waited for the noise to come further. It didn't take long for a figure to stumble out of the bushes, when the stranger looked up it showed pointed, red glasses that hid blind, red eyes.

"Terezi?" Aradia couldn't believe her luck, if her flush crush wasn't infected with whatever caused the zombies, then she might be able to at least get her feelings off of her chest.

"I hear Aradia, but we got separated when the first wave hit, I'm hallucinating from dehydration, just like when Karkat and Vriska hugged me before leaving me. But there's no clean water for miles, miles and miles." Terezi sounded delirious and in pain, her throat made her sound like she had been in the desert for weeks and her skin was a bright teal, showing that she had been in the Earth's sun for too long.

"Terezi, drink this." Aradia handed the teal blood a canteen full of water and quickly put away her whip. Terezi just shrugged and drank, then took small sips. "Come this way, we'll find a safe place to stay until you get better."

The maroon blood led the blind Troll to an abandoned warehouse, searched it make sure that none of the dead were inside and made a small fire to cook some of the canned food that was found in the crates, after she boarded up the windows by using her powers.

"Terezi, how have you been?" Aradia wasn't really expecting a response, Terezi was half mad from dehydration and, possibly, malnourishment.

"I've been awful. Everyone left me, even though I can hear those dead things from a mile off, and then I can't find food or water to survive. It's hard being a blind girl in a world so dead and dying, I can hardly stay alive!" Her voice sounded better, but was still unnaturally scratching and hoarse. "I also have nightmares every time I sleep because I have no sopor slime to keep them away."

"I know the feeling." Aradia said with a sigh.

"I have yet to get bitten by those damn things but I should have invested in a long distance weapon and my cane." Terezi "looked" at said cane. "I had to stab Vriska after she got bit, kill Gamzee after he ran out of sopor and started to kill everyone. I heard Eridan shoot Feferi and Sollux, I heard Karkat yell and scream as went for help only to be attacked a mile from us by those damn things. Kanaya got shot by Eridan and turned into a rainbow drinker, she got infected after killing Eridan, his fucking blood held the disease after getting cut by a zombie. Tavros, he would have made it if Vriska hadn't crippled him, but his four wheeled device couldn't move fast enough."

"What of Nepeta and Equius?" Aradia asked after the teal blood had been silent for a few moments.

"Those poor bastards were clubbed to death by Gamzee. If Karkat hadn't asked that noble idiot to look for Gamzee when he ran out of sopor, he and Nepeta would still be alive." Terezi stared unseeingly at the ground, teal tinted tears coming to her eyes.

"What about the humans? John, Jade, Dave, Rose, Dirk, Roxy, Jane and Jake? What of them?"

"They all got infected in the second wave. It was sad to see my cool kid die by the hands of his friends, who got infected from him attacking them." The tears were running down her burnt cheeks, most likely, hurting them as the salty drops made their trek.

"What about Aradia?" The maroon blood asked quietly, hoping that the answer that Terezi gave wouldn't hurt too much, and crying about the fates of the others.

"I don't know. Aradia got separated from me. I had a flush crush on her but she never knew. I never told anyone and she was never around me enough to confess. She was the invisible girl that only I and Tavros noticed." Terezi just sat on the floor, silent. "This is the most I've ever talked to a voice in my head. It never asks this many questions."

"I wanted to know what happened to our friends." Aradia said gently. "It's hard wandering around by myself for almost two Earth years. I can say this, it's given me the courage to tell you that I am flushed the brightest of reds for you Terezi."

"That's always how I imagined Aradia confessing to me, if I didn't do it first." Terezi laughed. "I can almost smell her in this hell hole."

"I'm right here." The Megido said sadly. She knew that it was useless, she would have to wait until her companion wasn't half hallucinating anymore. The only way to do that would be to take care of the Pyrope until the teal blood was well enough to distinguish horrible fantasy from harsh reality.

Aradia sighed and handed Terezi a bowl of some "Meatball and Spaghetti", since it was reddish and didn't smell too bad to her, while Aradia ate some "Chicken Noodle Soup" . . . canned human food was weird Aradia decided after a moment, but it didn't taste half bad . . . after it was heated using the small fire.

Aradia quickly finished her food and started preparing a large sleeping area for them both. It wasn't much, just some packing peanuts with two thin blankets draped over them to make a soft surface and a thin quilt to cover up with. Aradia always carried the quilt with her, and had found the two blankets while searching the crates.

"It's time to lay down and sleep, Terezi." The maroon blood said when Terezi finished eating that weird red, but edible, stuff.

"I always wanted a matesprit that would tell me it's time for sleep when I've been working too hard or just won't rest." Terezi followed the sound of Aradia's footsteps to the pallet on the floor. "I've always wanted that, even before I got blinded. I wanted someone that care about my health and I could care about theirs."

"I wanted the same thing. It's what most people want in a matespritship." Aradia said sadly as she watched the teal blood quickly fall asleep. A few translucent, dark, red tears slip down her cheeks. "It's what I want too. With you."


End file.
